EL Asesino Dimensional
by El Asesino z
Summary: esta historia se trata de un joven que desde pequeño fue entrenado por un aciano para ser un asesino y como en el futuro sus padres serán a asesinado por unos demonios y como el buscara ve gansa y viajara por varias dimensiones y con osera muchos amigo y se enamorada de varias chicas


Esta historia se basa en un asesino. Si no que tambi n es el hijo de un demonio muy poderoso.

Eso es todo lo que puedo tener esta historia si ustedes quieren un protector m s historia que cada uno de uno. capitulos aproximadamente esta historia. Tendr s 15 capitulos pero si ves mucho tiempo har varias temporadas.

S , me olvido es que esta historia se mantiene animada como su caja, medaka box y etc. bueno, esto es lo que puedo decir

Bueno dejemos esto y comencemos con esta historia.

Todos los personajes

Prologo

Ahora nos encontramos en una. Casa que estaba muy mal tratada y adentr de esa casa. Tenia el pelo de color negro, y sus ojos eran de color rojo como la sangre, se ve que su vestimenta era negro pero se ve como estaba triste y el dado

Joven: ya han pasado tres meses de lo que sucedi y de que me separe de todos pero no me arrepiento yo tomo esa decisi n de alejarme de ellos por si me quedaba con ellos, podia estar ahora mismo en peligros .Recuerdo como lo conoci.

Y a terminar de hablar.

Tres meses atras

Ahora nos encontramos con el bosque y se ve como aparece un joven con el traje de color negro que estaba corriendo y se ve como el pasado y la verdad. para alcanzar el joven unos de ellos

sujeto x: hay que alcanzar y llevarlos

tema x

sujeto x: si ya lo se pero mejor dejemos esto que Atr palo

Y cuando terminamos, seguimos corriendo con nosotros, con el mismo texto, y con la palabra y el texto.

joven: vaya a dos no por vencidos jeje pero que mas da pasa con la hija de pero que iba a saber que era su hija mas da ya paso ahora tengo que ver con un librarme de aquellos que pueden matar pero ser muy facil mejor que el pierdo de vista jeje.

Y a decir que el aumento mas su velocidad perdiendo a sujetos. Unos momentos despu s llegan a su casa y entra una habitaci n y alguien toca la puerta y dice. Son estos despierto y responde. si mam

Madre: okey es mejor que salgas para vale

hijos: Esta bien mam , ahorita, salgo, solo pongo algo de ropa vale

Madre: esta bien, y la madre, a fin de hablar de ella. hermana nenor.

Su padre era un se or de 30 a os, tenia el pelo de color maron, sus ojos era de color gris y su ropa en un pantal n de color negro y tenia una camisade color blanco y su madre era una mujer de unos 30 a os ella ten a el pelo de color azul sus ojos eran de color celeste y usamos un vestido de una sola pieza de color verde

Su hermana era una chica de 14 a os y tenia el pelo de color azul como su mam y los ojos de color gris como su padre ella tenia puesto una falda de color

blanco con bordes rojos que le gusta ver mas hermosa

El joven a verlo le dice

Padre: vaya hijo ya estas mejor

Hijo: si pap je gracia por preocupar

Padre: como quiero que me preocupe si ustedes son lo que mas quiero en este mundo

Y cuando el padre dijo eso todos sacaron una sonrisa y la madre que se siente y el solo que se siente y comienza un momento como la familia terminar y agradecer la comida y su hermana le dice

hermana: oye hermano estudiaste para el examen que tienes ma ana y el escuchar eso se queda mudo por unos segundos pero despu s dados

Joven: Maldita sea no estudi nada. y eso se levanta de la mesa r pidamente se dirige hacia su habitaci n a sus padres ya su hermana con una sonrisa

A la ma ana siguiente se ve como el despertar y se est cambiando para cuando el tiempo cambia su habitaci n y se dirige hacia su comedor para tomar su desayuno y .llego o su hermana est ah y la verdad es solo la salud y la salud Ella le Volver a la salud y comienza a tomar su desayuno. un momento despues ve usted como ellos dos habian acabado de desayuno agradecido por la comida y salieron de su casa rumbo hacia su colegio

En el camino se ve como todas las chicas que pasaba por su lado que se miraba con una cara pervertida y su hermana a ver como las chicas lo miraba. Molesta y comienza a caminar mas rapido y la hermana como caminante mas rapido el tiempo sus minutos m s tarde ellos dos han llegado a su escuela y cada vez m s .dirigieron hacia su sal n

Y cuando llego a su sal n, c mo est n?

Unos de ello tiene el pelo de color rojo y el otro tenia el pelo verde. Y el a verlos y le dice. Hola Lucas y hola Pa l

Paul: hola josec

Lucas: hola josec como estas

Josec: estoy muy bien jeje

Pa l: ya veo y dime josec estudiaste para el examen de hoy

Josec: no jeje

Lucas: y por que

Josec: es que tenia unas cosas que hacer y no me dio tiempo

Pa l: y que cosas haces

Josec: son cosas mias

Lucas: si tu lo dices bueno dejando eso a un lado te quiero preguntar algo josec

Josec: y que cosa Lucas

Lucas: qu te quiero?

Josec: no yo no estoy con Diana quien te dijo eso

Lucas: nadie es la diana.

Josec: ya veo cuando llego a hablar con ellas para dejar de decir tonter as para que ustedes saben yo no soy hombre de una mujer

Pa l: esa es la raz n josec tu no eres de una sola mujer y no de varias jajaja

Josec: si jajaja

Cuando termine de hablar, se enviar un trabajo para que comiencen las clases unos minutos m s tarde se abre como se abre la puerta se est abriendo el profesor con los dem s estudiantes pero josec mira. a josec pero ella dejo de mirarlo y fue impulsado por el profesor comenz con sus clases durante las horas despu s tuvo que tocar el timbre para la respuesta al momento.

Josec: hola chicas y unas de las chicas

Chicas x: l hola josec que se ofrece

Josec: .es que me acabo est n diciendo que yo y Diana estamos saliendo y quiero saber qui nes ustedes est n fue

Y las chicas a escuchar lo que dijo josec se pusieron nerviosa y josec lo que no responde.

Josec: veo que nadie va a hablar bueno si no voy a decir quien fue o si voy a decir algo que te digo y yo que Diana est saliendo por que eso no es verdad y ustedes siguen diciendo eso yo ya ver n quedo claro

Y las chicas a escuchar que dijo josec se quedaron calladas y josec se fue con sus amigos unas horas mas tarde. Las clases ya han terminado y josec junt con su hermana se dirig a hacia su casa pero en el camino josec se da cuenta como un sujeto lo estaba observando pero josec no presta atenci n y sigue

Sin embargo, han sido as en el momento.

Hermano que pasa por que te detienes de la nada

Josec: hermana qu date esta bien y ella le responde porque hermano

Josec: solo hazme cas . El lo dec a molesto. Qu es esto? No tienes nada? No tienes nada? No? casa su hermana a escuchar que alguien estaba llorando ella entraba su casa y ve como su hermano estaba arrodillado y llorando y ella .acerca y cuando suya esa es una vida para usted. de sus padres

Josec: no llores hermana buscare a los responsables te lo prometo. l dice que no est en el mismo c rculo.

Sujeto x: asi que quieres venga de las personas que mataron a tus padres

Josec: quien eres t

Sujeto x: por ahora no tienes que saber, pero eso no es el caso.

Josec: a si es

Sujeto x: si quieres yo te puedo decir quien mato padres

Josec: tu lo sabes

Sujeto x: asi es

Josec: aver dimelo para acabar con ellos

Sujeto x: jaja esta bien te voy a decir presta atenci n a las personas que mataron a tus padres no son humanos

Y josec y su hermana a escuchar las personas que mataron a sus padres no son humanos, sino que dejaron eso y josec le dijeron

Josec: aque te refieres que nos son humanos

Sujeto x: alo que me refiero es que no son humanos si no son demonios

Y josec a escuchar que demonios hab an matado a sus padres el se sorprende y le dice

Josec: y por que esos demonios mataron a mis padres

Sujeto x: eso lo sabr s mas adelante pero dime josec

Josec: que cosa

Sujeto x: tu matar as a esos demonios para vengar a tus padres. Y josec se queda callado por unos segundos pero despu s dice

Josec: si estoy dispuesto a acabar con esos demonios pero no se donde est n

Sujeto x: no te preocupes por sos por que yo se donde estan

Josec: de verdad aver d melo

Sujeto x: ellos est n en dimensiones distintas

Josec: en otras dimensiones

Sujeto x: asi es

Josec: maldita sea no podre vengar la muerte de mis padres maldicio!

Sujeto x: no te preocupes por que est s como tu puedas ir donde est n ellos

Josec: si lo sabes d melo

Sujeto x: vela la forma que tu vallas es que abra un portal y sus viajes a esa dimensi n que dados

Josec: est bien

Sujeto x: bueno ante que vallas te atreves un poco de mi poder para que te vuelvas y puedas acabar con ellos vale

Josec: okey

Y josec a decir ese sujeto misterioso alza su mano y una luz de rodar un josec yy cuando la luz desaparece ve un josec con su traje de asesino y .ve y dice

Josec: .valla me siento mas poderoso

Sujeto x: ja asi es bueno hora que comiences con tu venganza

Y qu dice eso? D nde est tu hermana y la abraza?

Josec: cu date mucha hermana

Hermana: no te preocupes, estare bien pero prometeme que regresar

Josec: te lo prometo y cuando. que el sujeto misterioso desaparece y su hermana salga de su casa ahora veamos donde josec

como el .portal esperando llegar hacia su destino

Josec: mam pap le prometo que su muerte pase que pase y el.a mira hacia ariba con una sonrisa

Fin del cap tulo bueno amigos el

Bueno amigos, todos, espero, os encontr is, os encontr ramos, digamos, y os apoy ramos, para que os traig is, en el mismo cap tulo. 


End file.
